


Reluctance

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are exploring the sexual part of their relationship   but Sherlock isn't ready for some things, so they just cuddle and John gives Sherlock a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctance

Sherlock sat on the edge of their bed; fully naked, except for the dark grey pants John had his fingers hooked into and was very slowly dragging down his thighs. His breathing was heavy and his cock was throbbing, pushing, trying to escape the confines of Sherlock's underwear. John was looking up at him, wanting to capture a glimpse of his eyes for confirmation, consent, permission; but Sherlock would not look into John's eyes and therefore the doctor stopped. They were so close to finally becoming lovers, but John knew Sherlock was a virgin in every sense of the word and it had taken them months just to get to this point. John could see the reluctance on Sherlock's face and uncurled his fingers from Sherlock's underwear, instead running his hands lightly up and down thin, pale thighs.

"Sherlock…" John said softly, gently "Sherlock, its okay if you don't want to go any further, I understand, I can wait."

Silence hung thick in the air, mingling with the smell of sweat, sex and desire, and then fading them out. It was then Sherlock made up his mind "John, I'm sorry…I-I can't, not y-yet." Sherlock was beginning to tremble slightly.

"Its okay, Sherlock, you don't have to apologise. Just lay in bed with me, alright?" John pulled Sherlock's pants back up so they sat properly on his sharp hips and got up off his knees.

They then proceeded to pull back the covers and hopped into their bed, John laid on his back and Sherlock attached himself to the left side of John's body, letting an arm and a leg slip over his doctor. John curled his arm over the detective's shoulder and held him close, kissing into his black hair.

"Why do you put up with me, John?" Sherlock mumbled into John's chest, he felt miserable; it was the second time they had gotten to that point and Sherlock had stopped the proceedings.

"You know why, Sherlock, and you know it doesn't bother me to wait for you to be ready, as long as you need, I'll wait for you, _because_ , Sherlock Holmes; I love you." John kissed Sherlock's forehead this time and interlocked his fingers with the detective's.

Sherlock pressed himself closer (even though that was almost impossible) to his Jawn, the only person that would wait for the consulting detective who waited for no one, and love him, even when he was about as far from perfect boyfriend material as it got. John was his, all his, and Sherlock was all John's "I love you, too." Sherlock whispered, barely audible against the steady beat of John's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I saw a picture on tumblr by 'br0-harry' and this fic popped into my head to fill the prompt 'reluctance' from 'the-red-carpet' (on tumblr). Hope you enjoy it, much love xox


End file.
